Perhaps The Shadow King Has a Heart Afterall
by Crackshipper
Summary: After Haruhi meets an unfortunate accident, Koyõya offers to help with the consequences; however, is this an act of obligation or love? (As always rating is subject to change)


"Sempai can I speak to you about my debt?" Haruhi mumbled quietly. He raised an eyebrow,but nodded.

"Shall we step outside then Haruhi?" He asked closing his laptop and standing up. It was her turn to nod before they stepped outside of the club room,and he stared down at her from behind his glasses. "So what is this all about?"

She bit her lip and looked down before answering,"I...was wondering if you would recommend a doctor for me. I don't have that much money saved up,but I.."

He hushed her and fixated her with a questioning gaze. "If it's important I could escort you to one of my family owned hospitals free of charge or I could help you myself since I'm training to be a doctor. Will you tell me what's wrong?" She looked down and shook her head before turning to head back into the club room before he grabbed her arm gently and forced her to look at him again gaining a small yelp from her. "Haruhi what's troubling you? Patient-doctor confidence."

She gulped before looking down again and answering,"I think I'm pregnant,Sempai."

He stared at her in shock for a moment before answering in an even tone,"I wasn't aware you were engaged in a relationship may I know him name?"

"I don't know his name.."

He noticed a few bruises on her and widened his eyes,"Dear God Haruhi, were you attacked?" She only half nodded before he motioned for her to wait here as he grabbed his laptop announcing to the club that it was crucial for him to drive Haruhi and his (there were guests present) father to go visit some family,and that if all went well they would return by tomorrow. He motioned for him to follow her out to his own car not wanting to bother with a limo that morning,and unlocked it. "Why didn't you tell any of us sooner?" Then a thought occurred to him as he pulled out his phone and called part of his security,"Damn you, you're fired. Why? Fujioka was under YOUR protection,and you allowed harm to fall upon her you're lucky I don't have you deported!" He snapped his phone shut and turned his attention back to her waiting for an explanation.

"It was a few days ago Sempai, I.. I was embarrassed." She looked down in shame and he nodded. Of course she was embarrassed,who wouldn't be?

He gave her a quick hug,"I apologize Haruhi, this should have never been allowed to happen to you." He started the car and drove her to the nearest Ootori hospital in silence. He led her up to the front desk and explained the situation to the receptionist before turning back to Haruhi,"Would you like me to call Ranka-San?" She was staring at the floor when she nodded,so he dialed the number and after a brief conversation he agreed to meet them here momentarily. A physician led them back to a room,and Haruhi sat down in a chair with Kyouya hovering nearby her.

"You don't have to stay with me if your uncomfortable Sempai," she mumbled and he gently squeezed one of her hands.

"Would you like me to stay,be honest," he inquired. She frowned and nodded so he sat down beside her. Ranka came in a few minutes later and nodded appreciatively at Kyouya who was watching Haruhi carefully when the doctor came in and took her away to run a few tests.

Ranka broke the silence between the two of them after a few moments,"I'll put in a few extra shifts and pay you back for this visit as soon as I can."

He shook his head,"Don't worry about it,worry about her and her unborn child."

"She's going to be ruined. No man would want her now especially with a child on the way,and not to mention that this will ruin her name," he mumbled mostly to himself before quickly adding,"not that any of this was her fault of course."

He contemplated this before swallowing rather audibly and replying,"I'll marry her Ranka-San, it's the least I can do." Ranka looked at him hopefully so he decided to continue," I would take good care of her of course, treat the child like my own. Give her everything she could ever desire..."

"I can't let you ruin your reputation Kyouya I simply can't."

He shook his head,"For her, I don't mind." He turned his attention to the jarring doorknob which presented a sick looking Haruhi and an apologetic doctor.

"Well Miss Fugioka is pregnant,but other than a few scrapes and bruises she is in good health. Have you two discussed if you'd like to keep the baby Ootori-San?" The doctor announced.

"The child is not mine I'm afraid,so this is for Haruhi and her father to discuss amongst each other." He replied watching Haruhi from his perpetual vision. The doctor nods and steps outside to give them a few minutes. After she left he turned to Haruhi and smiled gently at her dropping his tone to a much gentler one,"Of course if you do choose to keep the child I will erase your debt,and provide you with everything necessary for both you and the child..." He rubs her arms and kisses the top of her head,"We'll all support you no matter what you choose Haruhi." He had even shocked himself with the last few moments,but he had meant every word of it.

Apparently she was have a hard time believing it as well because she was staring at him blankly,"What merit do you gain from this?"

He snakes one of his arms around her waist comfortingly and sighs,"Haruhi I don't have to gain merit from something to help my friends,and in all honesty I am the most acquitted to help you."

She nods not quite believing him and turned towards her father who gave her a quick hug. "He's right Haruhi,so now you need to think about what you want okay?"

She nodded and turned back to Kyouya,"Thank you for bringing me Sempai,you can just add the bill to my debt."

He frowned,"Haruhi I'm not adding anything to your debt, I'm happy to help you...in fact I'll pay off the remainder of your debt alright?" He was startled when she wrapped her arms around him,but after a moment he hugged her back and nuzzled her cheek mumbling to her,"I'll take care of you Haruhi,I promise."

Ranka smiled slightly at the sight and remarked,"I'm so happy my soon to be son in-law get along with my daughter so well!"

Which caused Haruhi to jump back looking between the two of them in confusion. "If you plan to follow through in your pregnancy it's only just that I ask your father for his permission for you to marry me," Kyouya explained quietly.

She stood there looking at him for a long time before questioning,"Why would you marry me?"

"Because it's the easiest way to help you, besides my security force did fail to protect you."

"I'll save you the trouble and raise the child myself."

"You don't have to do that."

There was a long pause between both of them before she hugged him again and mumbled,"Thank you, Sempai."

He nodded and hugged her back for a few moments before taking her hand and leading her outside to his car along with Ryouji in tow. "Perhaps I could treat you two to dinner? I can invite the hosts and my family as well to announce my and Haruhi's engagement if you'd prefer."

"Oh would you? That would be splendid!" Ranka replied as Kyouya opened the passenger door for Haruhi. Haruhi nodded in agreement though it was obvious her mind was elsewhere.

He smiled and kissed her forehead after he buckled her up since her mind was occupied. Perhaps she really would be a good match for him since she managed to bring out a softer side to him turned back to Ranka and suggested,"Perhaps we could drop off Haruhi at your apartment,so she can get some rest while you accompany me to buy her an engagement ring? Afterwords we can pick her back up and head out to a nice Japanese restaurant?" He nodded in encouragement,so he started the car and drove Haruhi home escorting her inside and making sure she was comfortable before driving out to a jewelry store.

"Do you have any idea what type of ring she might like?" He asked Ranka as he idly glanced at the selection.

"Something plain and small."

He nodded looked around for a few moments before picking up a golden ring with diamonds littered across it and rubies trimming the edges he turned to show it to Ranka,and saw him shaking his head. He searched around for a while longer before he picked up a silver band with two silver roses on it with the diamonds inside,and looked over at Ranka. "Would this satisfy her?"

"That's so beautiful..." came his reply. He smirked and purchased it sliding it into his jacket pocket and going back outside.

He texted all the hosts and his family informing them to meet them at Ootoro ((don't judge me I'm horrible with names))in an hour,and that he had an announcement to make. He drove to a different store and bought Haruhi a nice violet, evening-dress to wear before going back to the apartment and waking her.

After she was awake he slid the ring onto her finger and mumbled,"Marry me?"

"Yes...thank you Kyouya for everything you've done. Please don't let me hold you back with anything you want to achieve though. By the way this ring is lovely."

He nodded and cradled her face in his hands pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back and handing her the shopping bag containing her dress. "Here we're leaving in fifteen minutes, I wasn't sure if you had anything appropriate,so I took the liberty of getting you something just in case please feel free to wear whatever you'd like though." He kissed her forehead before stepping out of her room and back into the front room with Ranka. "Are you ready Ranka-San?"

"I'm...uncertain of the attire I need to wear. I realize it's a formal restaurant,so I should probably wear my suit shouldn't I...?"

"If you would like to wear a dress then feel free. Neither Haruhi or I are embarrassed of who you are, in fact I'm proud that soon I'll have such an inspiring father in-law," he replied carefully. Of course it was disgraceful that his name would be associated with the one of a transvestite, ((whom I have nothing against I just feel that with the importance of honor in Japan that would be considered unacceptable.)) but he truly did care about him and his daughter for some reason. Therefore anyone who had a problem with them, had to deal with /him/.

"Thank you Ootori-sama." He nodded and turned towards the sound of the opening door and smiled once he saw Haruhi stepping outside of her room in the dress he had purchased.

He held out a hand to her,"Are you ready to go my beautiful princess?"

She smiled and draped her coat over her shoulders before taking his hand and looking at her father who had reemerged from his bedroom. "You're wearing a dress?"

"He said it would be alright.."

Koyoya nodded in agreement and pressed her hand to his lips and sighing,"I hate to lie to our friends and family,but I think it's best if we hide the circumstances for our hasty matrimony," They nodded in agreement so he continued,"therefore it would be wise to tell them we've been dating for a while secretly as not to upset anyone or the club's functions. Oh and Haruhi, you need to appear in love with me."

"I'm trying to Kyouya..."she muttered.

He smirked and took her jaw in his hand forcing her to look into his eyes which were looking adoringly at her,"See? Just do as I do and we'll fool them easily." Perhaps I won't have to make you pretend soon. After a moment she was able to shift her facial expression into the desired affect and he dropped his hand. "Shall we?" Ranka and Haruhi nodded,so he escorted them out to his car and opened the passenger side door for Haruhi before climbing inside and driving them to the restaurant.

A waitress escorted them to a table where their friends and their families sat in an otherwise empty room. Ranka seated himself while Kyouya pulled out Haruhi's chair for her. The hosts eyes widened as he sat down beside her and took her hand in his,so he cleared his throat and announced,"I would like to thank you all for joining me. I've called everyone here because I have an announcement to make: I've asked my beloved Haruhi to marry me,and she's happily agreed. I felt like it would be appropriate to inform you all immediately."

Then all hell broke loose as all the hosts started talking at once:

"WHAT? DADDY SAYS YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED! ESPECIALLY TO THE SHADOW KING," wailed Tamaki.

"You're marrying /him/!?" shrieked both of the twins.

"Ah," replied Mori who smiled slightly.

"Yay for Haru-chan and Kyo-can!" cheered Honey.

However they all silenced when Yooshi spoke,"Not even a week after I've told you that I have chosen you as my successor you go and attempt to marry the one girl I won't approve of. What angle are you trying for son?"

Kyouya took Haruhi's hand and looked up at his father for a moment before answering,"I don't want it. Not if I can't have her as well. Go ahead and disown me all I ask is that you set up a trust for when we decide to start a family."

There was a long moment of silence before Yooshi and his wife stood up. "Half a billion yen. I want you out of my home by next week. I'll give you two years,and if you prove to me that she won't ruin your business sense then you may keep my empire,and if not then I will give you half a billion yen and I will disown you." They walked out and Kyouya stood there for a few moments before he sat down and looked at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry you had to see that princess." he mumbled.


End file.
